


Simple and Clean

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Simple and Clean  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: Hard R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora is owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Someone on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Hands. Everywhere, it seemed. Touching him in places he never imagined would be touched. It felt good, too good. He was hot and getting hotter by the second. He didn't think he could take much more without dying. He wanted... he didn't know what he wanted. His senses were spiraling, coiling in his groin, seeking release. His entire being was focusing into that point.

"More," he whispered to the owner of the hands. "Please..."

He had a slight idea of what he was asking for. He was so close; he could feel it. The hands were centered on his groin now, and before he could muster the coherency to moan, the hands' owner placed its mouth over his erection. His breath started coming in shorter gasps as the mouth moved over him, coaxing. The coiling feeling continued until it was almost painful in its pleasure, and he senses a release on the horizon. He moved toward it, wordlessly pleading with the faceless hands and mouth. He was there, the edge, and going over fast. He was falling, then -

Black.


End file.
